zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Dib and Tak's Relationship
Although they only interact for a single produced episode, Dib does treat Tak differently than the rest of the Skoolchildren, and even differently from other Irkens when he discovers what she really is. Making her first and only physical appearance in "Tak: The Hideous New Girl", Tak quickly befriended Dib, whom she sat behind in class. In one shot during the episode, a girl named Gretchen was crying, presumably because of the crush (confirmed in the episode's commentary) that she had on Dib and how much fun he appeared to be having talking to Tak in the schoolyard. However, it became apparent that Tak only wanted to find out more about Zim, whom she came to Earth to hunt down. It can be assumed that Tak confronted him only because she noticed that he knew the most about Zim. Dib noted that no one else had ever taken an interest in his paranormal studies before. They were seen having one conversation while at Skool, during which he offered her "Valentine's Day meat". This was the only time they were seen interacting before Tak's identity was revealed, which leaves whether or not they talked often up to debate. Ironically, the subject of Tak being Irken was brought to Dib's attention by Zim, who confronted Dib after Tak came to his base and sabotaged it, leaving him unable to defend himself from Tak's plan of world conquest. Dib was initially reluctant to believe that Tak was Irken, saying that he liked her, choosing rather to believe that Zim made it up out of jealousy. However, his investigation of the giant new Deeleshus Weenie stand shows that he was uncertain enough to check out the evidence Zim had brought before him. When Tak emerged from the depths of her new base, she showed a colder and unfriendly side to her, being very curt with Dib when he asked her what's going on. She attempted to wipe the memories of both Dib and Gaz, although she realized that they are smarter than the rest of the humans when it doesn't work. Their meeting in her base was the last interaction they had with each other, although Dib did speak to Tak's ship on some occasions, which had her personality downloaded into it. In the comics, Dib and Tak's ship have spoken on multiple occasions, their interactions always involving the ship insulting both Dib and Zim, who are both hated almost equally by the ship. Even after Tak was revealed to be an alien, Dib refrained from using derogatory terms that he often uses to describe Zim, such as "space monster" or "alien scum". It is possible that he respects her more than Zim, considering that she proved herself to be much more clever than Zim, and inadvertently provided him with a ship. He only ever mentions Tak after her debut episode when he speaks of her ship, which he simply refers to as "Tak's ship". He treats the ship with a certain reverence, and it can be implied that he is impressed with her for building it. However, he made no other reference to her throughout the rest of the series other than that he planted a spy bug in Zim's base while he was helping him defeat Tak. Although Tak would have made another appearance in "Top of the Line", it is unknown if she would have ever returned to Earth, or if she would have encountered Dib again. See Also *Dib Membrane *Tak *Dib and Zim's Relationship *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *Dib and GIR's Relationship *Dib and Professor Membrane's Relationship *Dib and Zita's Relationship *Ms. Bitters and Dib's Relationship *Zim and Tak's Relationship Category:Character Relationships Category:Dib's Relationships Category:Tak's Relationships